tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Plank Trucks
Plank trucks are open-topped wooden trucks used to transport goods and other things. Some particular ones may often be Troublesome Trucks if they have faces. 7-Plank Trucks CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= 7-Plank Trucks 7-plank trucks are mostly utilized for the transportation of stone and coal. Due to their ubiquitous nature on the railway, they have been employed for carrying a variety of other materials, such as wood, sand, china clay, bricks and even debris after large storms. From the eighth season until the sixteenth season, they have been known to transport specific goods which would be better suited for closed trucks; some of these goods include fruits and vegetables, books, cocoa powder, sugar, presents and raw fish. Since the seventeenth season, they carried these goods such as fish in closed crates. Basis These trucks are based on 7 plank open trucks. Liveries 7-plank trucks have been seen in many liveries such as dark grey, dark green, or brown with black frames, although in recent years, they have also been seen in red, green, blue, pink and many other liveries. Privately-owned trucks typically have their own specific livery. Merchandise * Meccano (discontinued) * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Bachmann * Hornby * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster * Interactive Learning Railway * Choro-Q * My First Thomas (Red, Yellow and Blue variants) * Lionel Trains * Minis * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) 6-Plank Trucks Model Series= |-|Railway Series= 6-plank Trucks 6-Plank Trucks are a bit smaller than 7-Plank Trucks. They are often used for mining. Both the Anopha Quarry and the Sodor China Clay Company own some. One appeared in the third season episode, Gordon and the Famous Visitor. Basis These trucks are based on 6-plank open wagons. Liveries The colour of the trucks may vary. Some are painted plain grey, while some orange or red. Merchandise *Wooden Railway (with the Ballast Spreader and China Clay Trucks, discontinued) 5-Plank Trucks Model Series= |-|Railway Series= 5-plank Trucks (Type 1) Model Series= |-|Railway Series= 5-plank Trucks (Type 2) Often when mining for coal or rocks, 5-plank Trucks are used. Their size makes them ideal to fit into low tunnels or mines. The Anopha Quarry owns some. Throughout the series there have been two types of these trucks; some long and some short. Basis These trucks are based on 5-plank open wagons. Some have been sized down to being shorter. Liveries These trucks have mostly been painted black, brown or grey. One has the letters 'NE' written in white. Some that are owned have the owner's initials written on in white. Merchandise * TrackMaster (Type 1 only) Trivia * In the second season episode, Percy's Predicament, one 5-plank truck had the Spiteful Brake Van's angry face mask on. Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Trucks Model Series= Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Trucks Lynton and Barnstaple Railway trucks are a type of truck from the Lynton and Barnstaple Railway. These trucks also appeared in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends' sister series, TUGS. Liveries These trucks have been seen painted in Brown, Dark Grey & Black. Appearances Television Series * Season 2 - Saved from Scrap, Percy Takes the Plunge, Pop Goes the Diesel and The Diseasel * Season 3 - Mavis and Toby's Tightrope, Oliver Owns Up (deleted scene) * Season 6 - Salty's Secret Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail * Capsule Plarail (several versions) * TrackMaster * Bachmann Henry's Lucky Trucks Model Series= Henry's Lucky Trucks One icy winter, Henry was the only engine to make his deliveries on time. Thomas attributes this to the big green engine having lucky trucks. Unfortunately, one day Edward took them and when Henry finally caught up with him, Henry runs into the trucks, destroying them. Henry realises that his trucks weren't lucky after all. They only appeared in the eleventh season episode, Henry's Lucky Day. Livery These trucks were painted Black. Basis Henry's lucky trucks are based on 7 plank end door wagons. Category:North Western Railway Category:Other railways Category:Rolling stock Category:The Mainland Category:Trucks